


Observation

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Of course she wasn't going to eat her eggs.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Carolyn Martens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



Reading the newspaper while observing one's surroundings was an art not every agent mastered well. Few even bothered at all what with smartphones and tablets and god knew what else would come along. There was nothing wrong with all of that, of course. A good agent had to be a good agent with the skills he or she or they could manage to best cultivate. Carolyn simply preferred a crisp morning paper, whether she was working or not. The observation of the room, marking her exits and whatnot, was merely a habit she never quite dropped. 

For example, the dining room had half emptied since she'd been seated. The head waitor had taken his smoke break. The waiter in charge of the coffee in the section over had purposely given a difficult patron decaf. And the rather attractive blonde woman at the table next to Carolyn had been studying her openly for some time. She was dressed well--silk shirt that had been perfectly steamed, black jacket, black pencil skirt. Her shoes were absurdly not sensible for a policewoman. And that's what she was. Carolyn had glimpsed the leather shoulder holster she wore under her jacket, which explained why she hadn't removed it; there was that and the circles underneath her rather stunning blue eyes. 

"Are you going to eat those eggs?"

Carolyn popped the paper as she raised her eyebrows. It was quite clear, even though the eggs were reasonably warm, that she was not. "As a matter of fact, no."

It wasn't until the woman slipped into the seat across from her that Carolyn folded the paper neatly and placed it on the table. Her eggs remained untouched. 

"Stella Gibson." 

Oh, yes. Carolyn remembered a serial killer case or something or another. But Stella Gibson had the most sultry way of saying her own name that Carolyn quite wondered what else she could do with her mouth. 

"Carolyn Martens. I think you should forget the eggs and come 'round to mine."

Stella cocked her head. "I'm in the hotel across the street."

As she watched Stella rise, Carolyn smirked. It was an absolute delight to happen upon another woman who had absolutely done this before. And to find one who wasn't in her own business was even more rare. She finished her coffee, appreciating the view of Stella's legs as she walked away before getting up to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!


End file.
